<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Times Mikan Tsumiki Fell And One Time Mukuro Caught Her. by shroom_system</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831485">Five Times Mikan Tsumiki Fell And One Time Mukuro Caught Her.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroom_system/pseuds/shroom_system'>shroom_system</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my dr oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, One Shot, five times one time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroom_system/pseuds/shroom_system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A five times one time tsumukuro fic! There's a serious lack of this ship in the fandom though mmm it's baD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my dr oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Times Mikan Tsumiki Fell And One Time Mukuro Caught Her.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
Mikan was trailing behind Junko as always, carrying a few of her bags. A big mistake. The nurse somehow managed to trip over the air yet again, the weight of the bags toppling her over. As she was falling she resigned herself to her fate of complete and utter embarrassment when she inevitably fell in the most awkward position possible. Why did this always have to happen to her? She hit the floor with a bump, her left leg twisted off at a painful angle. Thank god she hadn't fallen face first and, ahem, exposed herself. She really needed to start wearing shorts under her skirt. </p><p>She wobbled back up with a bright red flush across her nose. As she tested her leg, she quickly realized that she probably needed to go see the nurse. She quickly picked up the bags she'd dropped and attempted to balance them better while carrying them. Junko probably wouldn't take a detour to the nurse's office just for Mikan. She didn't expect it either. Why would someone as beautiful and famous as Junko take pity on her, it just wouldn't make sense. She made a mental note to lean more on her right and to keep walking as usual. </p><p>2.<br/>
This time, Mikan was late to class. She'd been a little caught up in her thoughts and by the time she'd found her way back out of her head, the bell had rang for class to start. She began to run and that's where she made her mistake. In her haste, Mikan's feet had gotten tangled and she tripped over them, falling face first into the cold hard floor. She tried to shield her face from the floor but her endeavors turned out to be useless, as she soon felt the rush of blood from her nose. Ah, drat. She reached into her blazer pocket, reaching around for a tissue. She ran to class, holding it at her nose, praying no one saw her fall. </p><p>When she did arrive at her class, nearly 15 minutes late, her teacher only had to look at her holding the bloody tissue at her nose to realize what had happened. Mikan's clumsiness and frequent accidents were a common joke around school and it really was no problem imagining why. The teacher only tutted and gestured for Mikan to go to her seat. Mikan sat down at her desk, tried to ignore Hiyoko's giggles and taunts and attempted to focus.</p><p>3.<br/>
Once again, Mikan was following Junko, carrying her unwanted purses. Junko, of course, held one as was the fashion but it was too small to carry anything of substance. So that's where Mikan came in. Sometimes she too felt like an accessory but if she was one of the fashionista's many additional accessories, she'd probably be prettier. Though, this time, another girl was walking with them, a girl with short black hair, cut just below her chin. The style looked rather pretty on her and Mikan began to wonder what she would look like with hair like that. Lost in thought, Mikan wasn't paying attention to where she was stepping and if course, like always, she fell to the floor with a loud slam. </p><p>The other girl whipped round as she hit the ground and went to offer Mikan her hand. Junko slapped it away without another thought and when the other girl raised an eyebrow in question, she laughed her perfect laugh and told her not to worry, and that "Don't worry, Mukuro! That clumsy idiot's never looking where she's going, she always falls!". Mukuro. So that was her name. Mukuro looked as though she was going to protest but shut her mouth after looking back at Junko. And Mikan longed to reassure Mukuro, to tell her she really was fine and that someone as awful as her doesn't need helping. </p><p>4.<br/>
Mukuro and Mikan were walking without Junko this time. They were being sent to go pick up something or another for the fashionista and of course Mikan had to slow Mukuro down. It didn't help that the other girl was a soldier who seemed to march rather than walk and that Mikan was, well, Mikan. She caught herself staring at the oddly pretty soldier, with her sharp eyes and strong form. She could probably lift thirty of me, the nurse thought absentmindedly. So in true Mikan fashion, She didn't notice when a kid ran right in front of her and she smacked into him, sending them both toppling to the floor. </p><p>Mukuro snapped back to go help Mikan, as the purple-haired girl began frantically apologizing to the boy she'd ran into, a boy with fluffy brown hair and a kind smile who kept insisting it was his fault. She extended a hand to Mikan, who looked up at the soldier with a raised eyebrow, confused as to why anyone would even try help her. Nevertheless, Mikan took her hand and Mukuro lifted her up almost effortlessly. The nurse and soldier went back to their task and only later did the girl realise that was the first time she'd ever held anyone's hand. </p><p>5.<br/>
The fifth time Mikan fell that week, not only she fell. She was once again lost in thoughtland and, as it was Mikan, people tended to swerve our of her way. She was thinking about Mukuro again, as she was so often on her mind. Specifically she was thinking about the ease that Mukuro pulled her up with. Mikan was a skinny girl of course, no matter how much Hiyoko called her fat, but surely anyone normal would<br/>
have struggled if only slightly pulling her up. But not even a shake from Mukuro! It really was incredible. And what was also incredible was just how unlucky Mikan was. Whilst thinking, she'd walked straight into someone, knocking them both and landing her smack on top of them. And when she dared look at who she'd managed to hit over yet again, it was none other than the girl who she'd been previously daydreaming about, Mukuro Ikusaba.</p><p>Mukuro glowered at Mikan for just a second and instinctively, the little nurse flinched back violently. Mukuro's face immediately softened towards the poor girl and held out her hand yet again to help her up. Mikan turned towards Mukuro, a soft blush across her face, and she placed her hand in Mukuro's grip. Mukuro's hand was only slightly bigger than her own, she found, but they were a lot more rough. Though not unpleasant to hold. Mikan's own hands were small and soft and she considered them a liability, as they were prone to flying about in a panic and knocking over stuff. She realized that she did not mind holding Mukuro's hand and she blushed furiously at this realisation. </p><p>1.<br/>
A letter lay in Mikan's locker when she opened it that morning. It was plain and simple, and the lettering was neat and small, though legible. It read 'dear Mikan, would you please meet me in the greenhouse at 12:50?'. The note appeared unsigned, by there was a drawing of a symbol of it, though it was not one Mikan recognized. Mikan decided to trust this note. The greenhouses were usually deserted and if it was a sick joke, at least she wouldn't be seen by many people. So, she resolved to meet this mystery person. Whatever happened, maybe she could have a funny story out of it?</p><p>As the lunch bell went and class ended, Mikan raced out of the classroom, not even hearing Hiyoko's snide comment about her. She was careful how she ran this time, hoping to the god of clumsiness that she didn't fall. She made her way to the door of the greenhouse at exactly 12:47. She mentally braced herself for complete and utter embarrassment and pushed open the doors weakly. They freaked open just a smidge and as she peaked in, she saw the shadow of a person behind one of the sakura trees. They appeared to be pacing? Mikan pushed the door open just enough to fit though and she began approaching the figure, stomach flipping and heart sinking with every step. She stood at the other side of the tree, waiting for the other person to finally realize and get it over with. A soft whisper of "you've got this, don't blow it." came from the other side and Mikan's brain swirled, she was already puzzled at the note and what type of prank this would be but that comment? Was the person nervous? </p><p>The light stomp of boots started and stopped and Mikan looked up at the other person's face and into the eyes of Mukuro. She looked anxious and yet overwhelmingly pretty. Her lilac eyes seemed to shine and her mouth was twisted up into a soft smile. It was rather disconcerting for someone expecting a prank. Mikan's head swam and all too suddenly, her legs turned to jelly. And before she knew it, her knees buckled and she fell right then and there, into the Ultimate Soldier's arms. And instead of grass or pavement greeting her, it was Mukuro. The person who'd wanted to help her up, who'd went against her sister's orders for her, who'd laughed with her not at her and quite possibly the prettiest person Mikan had ever met. </p><p>Mukuro set her down on the grass and sat down next to her. With an awkward laugh, she started explaining why she'd called her here, "Well, you see, I really owe you an explanation for why I started hanging out with you so much," before the nurse could drown in her in her own worry, she added, "don't worry, I'm not hanging out with you for pity or anything. The real reason I've been hanging out with you and taking jobs from Junko were I knew I'd run into you was because," the soldier gulped and blushed from ear to ear, "Well, it's because I really like you and I think you're an amazing person and well, I'd like to go with you on a date sometime soon!". Mikan was taken aback by this sudden declaration. Was Mukuro lying? No, Mukuro wouldn't lie about such things. She wasn't really the pranking type either... so that must mean, "You-You really like me? I, I mean, I'd love to go on a date with you, but do you really mean it?'. To this, the darker haired girl laughed and nodded, smiling from ear to ear and blushing just as far. A soft blush coloured Mikan's cheeks too and the two now-girlfriends walked out of the greenhouse with their fingers intertwined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, my confessions need work. I seriously have 0 experience writing them, I can write the pine and the aftermath but not the actual confession this is awful.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>